All That Glitters
by Lizzie9
Summary: It reminded him of the Great Gatsby. Her fiance had old money and manners, the anti Chuck. He was Gatsby; new money and flash. But he came back for her. To stop her wedding, to change their fate, because she was the only thing he would ever love. C/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All That Glitters**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl. Obv.**

**Summary: Four years after they graduated from Yale, Blair is engaged. Chuck is in Europe. On his 26****th**** birthday, faced with the choice of staying in Europe or coming home to run Bass Industries, Chuck learns of her engagement, and goes home to win back the only thing he ever really wanted. **

**Author's Note: Couldn't resist.**

**REVIEW.**

_Do you think about me now and then, cause I'm coming home again. Maybe we can start again. – Kanye West_

He was at a crossroads. Which was fucking pathetic, because people with the kind of money and power he had weren't supposed to be smoking cigarettes nostalgically staring at a fucking skyline, wondering if they could go back to what they had left behind, or if it really was too late. It was his twenty sixth birthday, or at least it would be in six minutes when the clock hit midnight in London. For four years, he had worked with the European branch of the company. Fucked around, and drank away the days. Twenty six, and faced with the decision he had known was coming since he was eighteen. Come back to New York and be groomed to take over Bass industries, or take his inheritance and remain in solitude. Four minutes left to decide.

Polishing off his tumbler, Chuck lit a second cigarette off of the first and winced as he inhaled. He hardly ever smoked anymore, but he could remember how it smelled when she did, how it tasted on her lips, how it mixed with her perfume. Three minutes to decide his entire fucking future. And really, he didn't care about the company. It all came down to her. He was afraid to go home, because she was at home, and what if she didnt want to see him? Chuck Bass had never been afraid of anything in his entire life except for losing Blair Waldorf. Two minutes. On the roof deck overlooking London, he wrestled with himself against the chill of fall. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and thinking it was the call from his father, he pulled the phone out slowly. Serena.

"My long lost sister." He said gamely into the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"She's getting married." Serena blurted out. Few things truly shocked Chuck Bass, but this was one announcement that sent his entire world reeling; he swore London stopped for a moment. "We didn't know if we should tell you," Serena continued, "But she's not happy, Chuck, she's up here engaged and she looks miserable and I know you still love her, and I just thought, we just thought, that you should know." He hung up the phone worldlessly both infuriated and relieved that someone had made the impossible choice for him. His phone buzzed again and this time he knew who it was.

"Happy birthday." his father said.

"I hope you got me an outrageously expensive gift. I'll be home tomorrow to open it."

"I'm glad to hear it, Charles." Bart said. "I'm really proud."

"You will be." Chuck promised, hanging up the phone. "And so will Blair." he said into the night. He poured another scotch from the bottle he had brought to the roof, and drained it. He poured another, and then one more, afraid to stop drinking. God knows what a clear head would do to him now. One of the girls who had been making eyes at him inside the party in the building below suddenly appeared on the roof in front of him. Chuck blinked a few times, but couldnt remember her name.

"It's officially your birthday." she purred, stepping close to him. "Let me give you your present." Her lips crushed on his, but Chuck pushed her away.

"I already got my present." he told her.

"What could possibly be better than what I could give you?" she demanded.

"A second chance." Chuck said. "I have to go." He jogged towards the door, towards New York, towards Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All That Glitters

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl. Obv.**

**Summary: Four years after they graduated from Yale, Blair is engaged. Chuck is in Europe. On his 26th birthday, faced with the choice of staying in Europe or coming home to run Bass Industries, Chuck learns of her engagement, and goes home to win back the only thing he ever really wanted. **

**Author's Note: So we have a ton of ideas for this story as well, and we're sort of working out some kinks as we get into the groove. This chapter is mostly dialogue, but there will be some flashbacks in the next few chapters to fill in some of the blanks. We're sticking the essence of the characters, but they've all matured. Somewhat. **

**REVIEW.**

_Open up your eyes._

It was 6:24 pm when the plane touched down at Teterboro and Chuck made his way over the waiting chopper. He hadn't wasted time. She was getting married in ten days. And he still didn't know to who. The puzzling part was that Serena hadn't mentioned. No one had mentioned. Which meant that no one wanted him to know. This bothered him as he slid into his waiting limo at the helipad.

"Arthur." he said sliding into the backseat. "It's good to see you again."

From the rear view mirror, Arthur, his driver since Chuck was six, smiled at him. "You too, Mr. Bass. You look well."

"Not nearly as good as you do, Art. Let's go to my father's." He closed the partition between them, and took out his cell phone, ready to make the call he had been contemplating the whole way from London.

"Chuck!" Nate said as he picked up the phone. "Happy birthday! You back, buddy? I bet Serena and Dan you wouldn't waste time. I just won fifty bucks."

"Nathaniel, just tell me one thing." Chuck said, gripping the phone so tight he was shocked it didn't crack. "Is it you?"

"Is it me what?"

"Are you the one she's marrying?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"God, no, Chuck." Nate said. "It's Blair. She's the love of your life. Not mine. And we're best friends. Besides, I'm still with Jenny."

Chuck paused, flooded with relief. "You and Little J? Still?" he mused. "Good for you, Nathaniel. So who is he?"

"I'm sorry, I thought Serena told you. It's not me. It's Marcus."

"Lord Marcus? Million summers ago, pansy Brit Lord Marcus?"

"That's the one."

"My father's. Ten minutes. And bring reinforcements." Chuck clicked off the phone, sighed and slumped back against the limo seats.

* * *

Blair stepped out of the dressing room at Bergdorf's and stood in front of the mirror. Serena smiled and bit her lip. "B, it's amazing. And I'm not just saying that because I picked it out. You look amazing." Blair smiled and looked at herself again.

"I admit, Serena, you did well. It's perfect for tonight." She paused and looked at herself again. "It's funny." she said quietly, more to herself than anyone else. "It's exactly the kind of dress Chuck would have liked." Serena looked down, hoping her face wasn't giving away the fact that's why she had chosen it.

"Heard from him?" she asked.

"Not since the infamous forty five second drunk dial last New Year's Eve." Blair said, trying to keep her tone clipped and even. "Guess he gave up the company though."

Serena's phone vibrated in her hand and she flipped it open. Just talked to C. Bart and Lily's. Now. Nate's text on her screen was short, but she knew exactly what it meant. "It's Dan!" Serena blurted out when she looked up and saw Blair looking at her. "Dan. He needs help. With something. For tonight. The party. You know. I'll see you in the limo." she called over her shoulder as she took off.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Sure, S. Leave me here. Have fun with your sex." she muttered. A salesgirl walked by and looked appreciatively at Blair in the dress.

"Wow." she said. "That looks wonderful on you Miss Waldorf. Shows off your legs."

Blair smiled tightly. "Thank you. I'll take it."

* * *

Chuck walked into the living room to see Nate, Serena and Dan sitting there. "I tell you to bring reinforcements and you come up with this?" he asked.

"Don't forget about me, Bass." Jenny said sailing in and planting a kiss on Nate's cheek as he rose. Nate embraced Chuck, clapping him on the back and grinning.

"I missed you." Nate told his best friend. Chuck smiled and nodded at him.

"Nathaniel, there's only one person I missed more."

"Yea, and about Blair," Serena said, rising and begrudgingly throwing her arms around her stepbrother's neck, "why the hell did you even leave?" Chuck's eyes hit the floor.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Serena asked.

"No." Chuck said, meeting her eyes. "Never. I got into a fight with my father. Took it all out on Blair. Said some awful things to her. Came to the city from New Haven. I drank and smoked my way to oblivion at Victrola, and by the time I woke up, it was seven thirty the next night, and I knew the only thing she would think is that I was lying on a couch somewhere draped in naked women."

"So you just left? Instead of explaining?"

"She left me a voicemail. Well, being Blair, she left me almost thirty. But the last one I'll never forget. She wasn't even angry anymore. She said she loved me, that she didn't care if I had been with anyone, she understood, and she wouldn't even ask." Serena opened her mouth again, but Chuck cut her off. "Let's focus on the present, sis." he said. Dan made a face but instead of a comment, Chuck extended his hand. Dan shook it tentatively.

"If you don't mind me asking Chuck," Jenny asked, "what exactly is your plan? Besides charging in, white horse evident and guns blazing?"

"Well, the Marcus information threw me, but now that I've had time to think it over, this is classic Blair Waldorf. Adding that certain Gatsby-esque quality."

"I'm sorry." Dan said. "You're Gatsby now?"

"Don't you see what she's doing?" Chuck asked. "She's replaced me with the anti Chuck Bass. Well bred, well mannered. Wouldn't pull any of the stunts I would. And have. Old money."

"Gatsby dies, Chuck. He doesn't get the girl, but he dies." Dan pointed out.

"Lucky for me my Daisy Buchanan isn't already married."

"Charles." Bart's voice seemed to echo throughout the room. Chuck stood up as straight as he could and shook his father's hand.

"Good to see you, sir." He said. To his shock, Bart embraced him, and no sooner had he released him, he was swept up in Lily's arms. "Lily, you look marvelous." Chuck said.

"Why thank you Charles. So glad to see your charm remains intact." Chuck turned to his father, smiling.

"Chuck, I'm glad that you're here." Bart said. "And we have a lot to discuss, but it will have to wait." He handed Chuck a small card with an address written on it. "Happy birthday, son." He said.

"A building?" Chuck asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but when I said expensive, I was thinking a suit. Maybe a car."

"The gift isn't the building. It's the address. And I did get you a suit. It's hanging in your room. You should put it on, look nice and go with Serena and the others to that address. Blair's throwing a party."

Chuck looked up at his father in amazement. "Blair?" he asked. Bart smiled and gripped his son's shoulder.

"Don't think I don't know what brought you back." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: All That Glitters**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl. Obv.**

**Summary: Four years after they graduated from Yale, Blair is engaged. Chuck is in Europe. On his 26th birthday, faced with the choice of staying in Europe or coming home to run Bass Industries, Chuck learns of her engagement, and goes home to win back the only thing he ever really wanted. **

**Author's Note: So we have a ton of ideas for this story as well, and we're sort of working out some kinks as we get into the groove. Something has made us not very fond of this chapter, save for the end, but hopefully things will pick up. **

**REVIEW.**

_My role in this mess is not something that I can be proud of,  
__But it's all gonna change, it's all going to change. _

"Blair." Came the clipped British voice from behind her. Blair wanted to sigh, turn around and ask him what the fuck she was doing. He'd been caught sleeping with his stepmother for God's sakes. But no one else knew that. On the surface, Marcus was perfect. He was just like her; well bred, well mannered, polite and practically perfect. So she turned around with a smile.

"Marcus, you're not dressed." she said frowning at his pressed khaki pants and sweater. "We're going to be late."

"I'm afraid I can't make it." he said, crossing the room to her. She put a hand on her hip and scowled at him.

"I'm throwing this party." She reminded him in her domineering voice. "What do you mean you can't make it?"

"I'm afraid I have to fly back to London for a few days. There's some business I need to take care of." Blair's eyebrows arched dangerously at him, her expression asking the question that was inevitable since Vanessa had showed her those pictures of Marcus and the Duchess. "Blair, please, don't be ridiculous. And please don't look at me like that. It makes me rather nervous." he said, exasperated.

"It should." Blair muttered, turning back to the mirror. "You're aware our wedding is ten days from now?" she asked.

"I know, love, and I'm sorry, but it's absolutely necessary." Marcus told her. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around to face him. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I'm sorry." he said. She could have fought him on it, but it was easier just to smile and nod.

"It's fine." she said, leaning forward to kiss him again. "Just hurry back."

"Of course. Listen Blair, before I leave, I wanted to give you this." He reached into his briefcase Blair hadn't noticed on the floor and pulled out a manila folder. When she opened it, the pages were print outs of apartments and estates in and around London. "I can't stand New York, or America much longer." Blair looked at him and smiled tightly.

"Marcus, I can't just leave. My job is here. My friends are here." she reminded him.

"Nonsense Blair. You'll love London. And I'm sure that empire you work for has something in Europe. Just think about it." he said, kissing her again and striding out the door. At the last second he turned back and eyed her again. "Little much on the legs, don't you think, Blair?"

"Of course." Blair muttered to herself, absentmindedly taking the folder with her when she grabbed her clutch and headed outside to meet Serena in the limo. When the driver opened the door, her eyes narrowed. Dan, Serena, Nate, Jenny, Erik and his new boyfriend were all inside. "Why are you all together already?" she asked, sliding inside.

They all looked at each other and no one spoke. "We were, um..." Serena started, but Blair held up one hand to cut her off.

"Forget it." she said. "I don't care."

"Where's Marcus?" Nate asked. Blair sighed and opened her folder, sifting through the papers as she gratefully accepted a glass of champagne from Eric.

"On his way to London. Emergency." Blair said. "With the business." Her phone rang, cutting through the uncomfortable silence that followed the admission. "It's Bart." she said, checking the caller ID. "I should take it."

"Mr. Bass." She said into the receiver, all professional now.

"Blair." he said. "So sorry to interrupt you, I know it's a big night for you."

"Not a problem, sir."

"I just wanted to know if you're available for brunch at The Palace tomorrow around 11. We have a new team member coming onboard. He'll be working closely with me, which means he'll be working closely with Public Relations."

"Which means me." Blair concluded. "Certainly Mr. Bass. I'll look forward to seeing you then."

* * *

As Chuck entered Blair's party for a charity he couldn't name, he felt grateful, again to his father. He stared at the text message on his phone. _Brunch. 11AM. The Palace. You, me and my PR director, Blair Waldorf. _Chuck was impressed, proud of her. He knew she was working for Bass Industries, but Public Relations Director after just four years was impressive, especially since it meant she had been promoted by his father. He arrived late to the party on purpose, and found Serena as soon as he got there.

"Seen her?" he asked. Serena bit her lip and shook her head.

"Not for awhile, no."

"She didn't look happy in the limo." Dan suggested. "Maybe she needed to think." Chuck nodded, considering this.

"Thanks Humphrey." he said as he spotted what he was looking for. Chuck headed across the room, right through the party to the door on the other side. As he moved purposefully toward the stairs, the whispers started in the crowd.

"Is that Chuck Bass?"

"What is he doing here?"

"I wonder if Blair and Marcus know."

He ignored it all and ran up every flight of steps to the roof, only to stop when he got there. She was on the far side, the side with the skyline view, holding a glass of champagne, leaning against the ledge, looking not too unlike himself that last night in London. There was a moon sparkling above Manhattan as Chuck watched Blair, his heart beating so fast he thought he might fall over. A week ago, she had felt millions of miles, worlds away. And now she was so close, Chuck was certain he must be dreaming. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, half expecting to wake up in his suite in London to realize he'd dreamt it all. He heard a soft whisper and realized she was muttering to herself.

"Move to London, Blair. It's all about me, Blair. Everything must be perfect, Blair." she muttered under breath. She shivered in the chilly fall air, wishing she had brought her wrap with her. Chuck walked silently toward her, taking in the long, perfect legs left uncovered by her dress. He couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous in his life; his hands were shaking, and he wanted to slink back to the party and wait forever.

"You're Chuck Bass." he whispered to himself. He hadn't come home to slink away. "Blair." he said.

For a moment, she was sure that everything stopped; her breathing, New York City, the world. She refused to believe it. She raised her champagne flute to her lips and drained it, mustering liquid courage that would allow her to turn around and prove to herself that he wasn't actually standing there, his voice was all inside of her head. Pulling a deep and ragged breath into her lungs, she turned slowly, and leaned back against the wall. Her knees weakened at the sight of him standing on the roof in a perfectly suit, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Blair." he said again. It wasn't a question, he just said her name like he was in as much disbelief to be looking at her as she was to be looking at him. He crossed the roof to stand right in front of her. Chuck stared at her, her same delicate face, porcelain skin, dark curls cascading over her shoulders. Blair surveyed him back. His face was still strong and angular and his eyes still burned and smoldered as he looked at her. She felt a surge in her fingers and wanted to touch him.

"Chuck." she whispered finally. It was barely audible but it was there. Chuck smiled at her. "What's going on? Where the hell have you been?"

"Blair, I'm so sorry." Chuck said, gathering her hands in his. "I made mistakes, and I never should have left. I regretted it the second I got on the plane."

"You never even told me you were leaving. You just obliterated five years in two days." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and questions, question that Chuck wanted to answer, but couldn't. So instead, he tipped her face toward him and kissed her. Surprise flooded him when she kissed him back, pulled him closer, and deepened it. Chuck's hands tangled in Blair's curls, and she had pulled his shirt out of his pants and reached under it, playing her fingers across his abdomen.

Chuck pulled back slightly. "Blair, I'm-" Sorry. He was going to say he was sorry. Before he could utter the word, their lips were fused again. Chuck couldn't determine if he moved toward her, too proud to apologize, or if she had moved her lips to cut him off, too proud to forgive. It was Blair who pulled away.

"God, Chuck." she said breathlessly. "I'm engaged."

"So I've been told." Chuck said lazily, circling his arms around her waist. Blair's eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Really?" she asked pushing him away. "You just disappear, have your secretary send me Christmas cards and drunk dial me once in four years, and then expect to just saunter back into my life ten days before my wedding like it never happened?" Chuck didn't have a response for that, so he pulled her to her chest and held her there tightly.

"Fuck, I missed you, Waldorf." he whispered into her hair. Blair pulled back and looked into his eyes, looking for some sign of deception, some indication that this was a game. All she saw was the same thing she had seen every time he'd looked at her since that night on the roof in Brooklyn senior year.

"Missed you too Bass." she said, kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: All That Glitters**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl. Obv.**

**Summary: Four years after they graduated from Yale, Blair is engaged. Chuck is in Europe. On his 26th birthday, faced with the choice of staying in Europe or coming home to run Bass Industries, Chuck learns of her engagement, and goes home to win back the only thing he ever really wanted. **

**Author's Note: Back, trying to do this regularly. we're real excited about this story, so we are vowing to write to the end.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE.**

_I will never believe in anything again. - Fall Out Boy_

"I will kill you." Blair announced, marching into the apartment Serena and Dan shared on the Upper West Side. "I will murder you. I will rip your hair of your head by the roots and choke you with it." She appeared in the kitchen, her eyes blazing, sending her wrath down on Dan and Serena with her glare.

"With friends like that..." Dan quipped.

"Don't speak, Humphrey." Blair snapped. "You're an accesory and you're next in line." She turned to face Serena. "The dress. the jumpiness, the mysterious phone calls. Not only did you tell him to come back-"

"How do you know that?" Serena inturrupted.

"Eric." Blair said through gritted teeth.

"Pushover." Serena muttered.

"You knew, and you couldn't even warn me?" Blair cried. "And you called him and told him... everything. Why? Causing startling return of the love of my life ten days before my wedding was what exactly? A joke? Your not so subtle way of telling me you hate me?"

"Blair, please. I did this because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Happy, S? Do I look happy?" Blair demanded.

"Touche." Dan said. Her murderous glare shifted from Serena to Dan. He raised his eyebrows and quickly turned his attention back to the newspaper. Serena stood up and put her hand on Blair's shoulder.

"B, he loves you." Her demeanor changed instantly. Her anger seemed to seep out of her as the expression on her face changed.

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have taken everything we had and thrown it away."

"You're making a mistake marrying Marcus." Serena blurted out, knowing that if she didn't say it now she never would. Dan looked up, abandoning both the paper and his coffee.

Blair just stared at Serena before saying anything. "You're telling me this now?" she asked finally. "You agreed to be my maid of honor. We're nine days from the wedding!"

"I'm sorry. There's never a good time to say this, but you don't love him. And he's pretentious and boring and incapable of fun, and he doesnt even support your career..." she trailed off waiting for Blair to explode again, but her friend just checked her watch.

"I have to go. Bart wants me at the Palace for a meeting." With that she turned on her heel and disappeared.

* * *

Chuck was fidgeting and it was making him angry. He was Chuck Bass. He didn't get anxious and he didnt fidget. He could see his father noticing him fidgeting and that irritated him even more, but he was terrified of her reaction. She was angry last night, after she had kissed him, and missed him and kissed him again, she was angry. It was a classic Blair Waldorf explosion that had convinced him coming home was the right thing. He missed her outbursts of rage.

"She's phenomenal." Bart said. Chuck's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Blair. She's focused. Dedicated. Effective. Incredibly hard working and she knows everyone, so she's even connected. If you weren't my son, I'd give the company to her when I step down." Bart didn't miss the expression on his son's face; it was one of fierce pride. When that look melted into something softer, Bart knew Blair had walked in the room.

Chuck saw her before she saw them. She wore a skirt with a shirt tucked into it, tights and heels. Her hair still curled and spilled over her shoulders. Her style hadn't changed, but it matured as she did. She was the most beautiful thing Chuck had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes met his gaze as she scanned the room.

"You have got to be kidding me." she said to herself. Chuck smiled as he read her lips. He watched intently as she composed herself and made her way to their table.

"Mr. Bass." she said, smiling at his father and shaking his hand. Chuck felt his legs push him into a standing position. She extended her hand to him. "Nice to see you again, Charles." she said formally. Chuck grinned, took her hand and kissed it, before gallantly pulling out her chair for her.

"Well, Blair. As you know, Chuck has returned from our European branches, and is going to be based in New York from this point on. As my son, he will assume the position of CEO and figurehead when Lily finally forces me to retire. I thought it would beneficial for all of us to take some time and talk about where we stand and where we're going." A buzzing sound from his pocket stopped his speech. "I need to take this." he said, standing and walking away from the table.

"Bart Bass."

"How was my timing?" Lily asked him.

"Perfect. A few minutes alone will do them well. She's not happy." he told his wife, watching the table intently.

"I'm sorry." Chuck said as soon as his father was out of earshot. Blair's eyes rose from the table to meet his, and he was taken aback to find he couldn't read her expression.

"Sorry for what, Chuck? For giving up on us? For leaving without a word? For giving me nothing more than the Bass company holiday card and the occasional slurring phone call for four years? Or for coming back ten days before my wedding?"

"I don't know Blair. I'm just sorry."

Her eyes narrowed. "How could I have meant so little to you?" she asked, her voice low. "That you could just leave everything without even saying goodbye? Without giving me an explanation?" He stared at hos hands before looking her in the eyes again. His hand reached out and smoothed hair before resting on her cheek.

"You meant that much to me B. When I heard that voicemail, and I knew what you thought I did... I felt unworthy of you. I didn't plan to stay away. I was going to think of how to apologize, how to improve, but time just kept passing so fast. You were all I thought about." Blair dug her nails into her palms, willing herself not to cry. No matter what she would not cry.

Chuck's hand left her cheek as he gathered both of her hands in his. "Listen Blair. I love you. And I'm not letting you go without the biggest fight you have ever seen. But if you can look in my eyes right now and tell me that you don't love me, then I'll leave. I'll go somewhere so far away you'll never have to think about me again. So what's it going to be, Waldorf? Fight or flight?"

She looked at him through wide eyes. For the second time in less than 24 hours, she felt like the world was stopping. Bart was walking back to the table. All she had to do was say these four words and this all be over. Her mind took her to the rooftop in Brooklyn, where they had first said those three words. Those eight letters. They had said them together.

"Chuck, I can't say it." she whispered. He released her hands as Bart sat down, looking curiously between them, with a bemused expression on his face.

Chuck cleared his throat. "It's wonderful to be home." he said. "I realize that getting the outcomes I desire here, with Bass Industries, will be a challenge, but I'm ready to fight to conquer it." he announced, his eyes never leaving Blair's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: All That Glitters**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl. Obv.**

**Summary: Four years after they graduated from Yale, Blair is engaged. Chuck is in Europe. On his 26th birthday, faced with the choice of staying in Europe or coming home to run Bass Industries, Chuck learns of her engagement, and goes home to win back the only thing he ever really wanted. **

**Author's Note: Back, trying to do this regularly. we're real excited about this story, so we are vowing to write to the end.**

**REVIEW!**

_Just because you say you're sorry doesn't make it right,  
__You're crazy, you're mistaken, you're hypnotic and I don't mind…_

Blair was waiting in line at the coffee shop across from the Bass Industries building when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find herself staring into the face of Lily Bass. "I won't say I told you so." Lily said smiling. Blair's brow furrowed as she remembered the occasion.

_"I would like to propose a toast to my wife, Lily," Bart had said raising his glass, "Our beautiful new home here in East Hampton, and of course, the guest of honor, the youngest director of public relations Bas Industries has ever had, Blair Waldorf." Blair had smiled and raised her champagne flute to Bart as the crowd clapped and even her mother beamed with pride. _

_And then she had excused herself to the ladies room and gone promptly down the sprawling greens to the beach and stood at the edge of the lawn where the sand began, staring out at the ocean as the sun set behind her. She wondered if Chuck was out there somewhere, and if he ever looked at the ocean and thought about her. _

_"Don't give up on him, Blair." a voice from behind her had said. She shook her head without turning to face Lily. _

_"He gave up on me a long time ago." she said, blinking to keep the tears from spilling down her face. Lily stood beside her and put a gentle arm around her shoulders. _

_"I think that one day, when you least expect it, you'll find he never did." she whispered. Blair whispered a curse on the wind as the tears fell freely now. _

_"I'm a success." she whispered. "Like everyone always knew I would be. But it doesn't matter." Lily had looked at her, an expression on her face Blair couldn't read, and hugged her. _

_"That's because, as cliché as it sounds, Blair, all that glitters is not gold. Don't give up on my stepson." _

Blair smiled softly. "I remember." she murmured. She looked at Lily. "But why now? I'm getting married."

Lily sighed. "Blair, you know better than anyone Chuck has always struggled with his demons. When he left, he went to find himself, I suppose. Apparently finding out the only woman you've ever loved is getting married helps you find yourself pretty quickly."

Blair bit her lip. "What do you think?" she asked Lily, a desperation in her voice Lily hadn't heard in years. "It doesn't make sense, right? Marcus is perfect. Old money, class, manners. He has everything, he fits. Chuck doesn't make sense, throwing this away doesn't make sense."

Lily smiled, reaching out to smooth the younger girl's hair. "Love never makes sense. But you have to make this choice for yourself. It's the only way."

* * *

"Eric, will you pass me the coffee?" Serena asked. It was Monday morning and the weekly ritual of Serena, Dan, Eric, whoever he was dating, Jenny and Nate was brunch in the Bass apartment. The flexibility of their jobs and class schedules afforded them a few things Blair didn't have, including having no where to be before noon on a Monday.

"Where's Chuck?" Jenny asked. "I haven't seen him since he got home."

"Working." Nate said. "He's taking this whole future of the company thing seriously."

"Just like you take working seriously?" Jenny teased. Nate worked had thrown everything into his father's investment firm, fixing all the mistakes his father had made, and the promptly stepping down as soon as the company was making profit again. He asked his father to take over, with supervision from the board, and Nate had taken over the Vanderbilt Foundation, his family's charity network.

"Or he's trying to impress Blair." Serena pointed out.

"Yea, fifty says she has sex with him in 48 hours." Eric said, nodding at his sister. Dan made a face.

"Seventy five says she stays with Marcus. Major abandonment issues there." Jenny piped in.

Serena shook her head. "And you see Chuck Bass allowing that to happen without a fight? I put a hundred on a huge scene."

Nate nodded. "Double or nothing." he said to Serena. "Extra fifty if they come to physical blows." A throat cleared in the doorway, and they all looked up to see Bart looming there.

"I should take Monday morning international calls from home more often." he remarked. "Are you betting on Chuck and Blair?" They looked sheepishly at each other and Eric nodded. Bart smiled at them. "I'll put three hundred on my son."

* * *

It was lunchtime, and the one day Blair was desperate to get out of the building was the on day she had nothing scheduled for lunch. She left anyway, determined to be anywhere else. Slumped against the wall of the elevator as it went down, she sighed, wondering for the thousandth time how everything had changed so fast. The doors open and Chuck strolled in grinning.

"Are you following me?" Blair asked. Chuck's grinned widened.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart. Marcus, huh?"

"Yes, Marcus." Blair said, straightening her posture and giving Chuck a tight smile.

"How did that happen?" Chuck asked, inching closer to her.

"Stop doing that." Blair commanded. Chuck arched an eyebrow at her.

"Stop making polite small talk like you just returned from a four year vacation." She stepped off the elevator as the doors opened, but turned to face Chuck again. "And stop looking at me like that." she said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Waldorf." Chuck called after her. She bit her lip to keep from grinning at him and strode purposefully out of the building, almost crashing into someone as she did.

"Hey." Nate said, smiling at her.

"Nate." she said, a syrupy smile on her face. "Nice to see you managed to roll out of bed." Nate rolled his eyes at her and checked his watch.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here." Blair replied. "Walk?" Nate nodded and they walked south, away from the Bass building.

"That bad, huh?" Nate asked. Blair looked at him lowering her sunglasses so their eyes met. Nate saw the storm behind her eyes, and watched, sympathetic and bemused as she struggled to come up with the right answer.

"Just bewildering." she finally said. "I'm still mad at all of you for springing that on me. Do you have any idea what that was like? One minute he's a memory and the next he's there, three dimensional and breathing?"

"Sorry." Nate murmured sheepishly. That was the one thing they hadn't thought of in their haste to bring Chuck home; how Blair would feel. Reaction they could gauge; Blair Waldorf was never one to react lightly, but she kept her feelings more hidden.

"Well, you're going to let me have it right?" Blair asked, almost eagerly. "He's no good for me, how could he do what he did? He'll always love himself more than me so I should marry Marcus and move on?"

"I can't let you have it B." Nate said smiling, gripping her shoulder, her old nickname rolling off of his tongue like they were sitting on a bench in the Constance courtyard. Blair placed a dramatic hand over her heart.

"Et tu Nathaniel?" she asked, unaware of how similar her mannerisms, her humor and the way she said his full name were to Chuck's.

"Sorry Caesar." Nate said chuckling. "But he's my best friend. And you're the first girl I ever kissed. And he loves you, Blair. He's always loved you." Nate paused and stopped walking. He turned to face her on the sidewalk. "And you love him, B. You always have."

"I'm getting married, Nate." Blair whispered. "If I can't honor that commitment what do I have?"

"If you cant be with the love of your life, what do you have?" Nate countered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nate. Love of your life. Soul mate? It doesn't exist. None of that is real." she sad quietly, looking down.

"Audrey Hepburn and Cary Grant just rolled in their graves." Nate quipped. Blair continued to look down, unable to face Nate. The thought of marrying Marcus, till death do us part was almost sickening, but on the outside it was perfect. The thought of telling him she couldn't marry him, that she was still in love with Chuck Bass, breaker of wills and hearts, was almost more sickening than the idea of walking down that aisle.

Nate checked his watch again. "Blair, I have to get back to the foundation. Take this for what it's worth, but back when you believed in destiny and fairy tales, you used to tell me there was one person for everyone that they never stopped loving. For you and me, that love became platonic when Chuck became the one you couldn't live without. Don't give that up."

When Blair raised her eyes from the sidewalk and hastily wiped them under her sunglasses, Nate was gone. She stood for a while, frozen on the edge of the sidewalk, reeling from Nate's words. They permeated her and reached her where she couldn't reach herself.

* * *

Chuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A glance at the clock on his desk told him it was nearly eleven. He rubbed his eyes, exhausted. Europe hadn't required this much work. He looked around his office, his eyes falling on the calendar open on his computer. Brunch with potential Investors: SoHo project was in tomorrow's box. His mind began to fly again, and he dialed Blair's extension.

"Public relations, Blair Waldorf."

"It's me."

"Chuck, what the hell are you still doing here?"

"You first."

"Brunch tomorrow. Your father will have my head if it's not perfect and these inept caterers have created a conspiracy with the florist to drive me crazy."

"My father adores you." Chuck said. "And you will adore the French roast brewing in my office."

"Chuck..." she said warningly, but he could tell she was considering it.

"It's coffee, Waldorf, and it's from that place near your Dad's."

"You remembered?"

"I had them ship me twenty pounds of it before I came back." Blair perched on the edge of her desk, willing herself not to get sucked in by these gestures.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now are you coming upstairs or not?" She hung up the phone without answering, and he thought she wasn't coming. Reminding her of their summer in France had been taking it too far, he was sure. He was going over their conversation in his head when there was a sharp knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, her curls came around the corner of the open door, and slowly, her whole perfect body was over the threshold as she shut the door gently behind her.

"I'm only here for the coffee." she said. He smiled and motioned to the table where two cups sat. She sank into one of his leather armchairs and picked hers up.

"Still cream, no sugar?" he asked. She took a sip and nodded, a rare, but grateful smile gracing her lips.

They sat in silence for a few moments, but it was a charged and uncertain quiet that made her miss the comfortable moments of silence they used to love, so she started talking. "Bass, I'm impressed." she said, crossing her legs. "Who knew you worked twelve hour days? Pick that up in Europe?" She asked, an edge creeping into her voice at the end.

"I hated Europe." he said flatly.

"So why did you stay?" It flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself, the question she didn't want to ask, because she was certain she didn't want to know the answer.

"Because you terrify me." Chuck whispered. "Because I swear to God Blair, that night-"

She held up one hand and it shook slightly in the air. "I don't want to know." she whispered back, her tone hushed but intense.

"Blair you need to hear this. I went to Victrola, and I drank and smoked and woke up passed out on a couch with my clothes on. There was no one else. But I got your voicemail, and that last one..." he trailed off and swallowed. She looked down, embarrassed. "I hated myself for hurting you, and I had never felt bad about hurting anyone before. And the magnitude of how much I love you was crushing, and I was terrified to love that much, and terrified me to hurt you again."

"Four years." she whispered, blinking back tears. "I missed you."

"I love you." Her head snapped up, and when there eyes met, she felt dizzy. She put her cup on the table and stood.

"This was stupid. I need to go, I shouldn't even be here." She moved towards the door, but Chuck caught her hand in his.

"Wait, Waldorf, will you just talk to me?" She spun around, ready to lay into him, but he looked so sincere, and so guilty that she couldn't do it. She realized he was still clutching her hand, but she couldn't pull it away. His thumb slid over her knuckles, and she felt her feet carry her closer to him, until they were face to face. He leaned in so close their foreheads touched. "I mean it." he whispered. Their bodies inched closer and his pace increased. He could feel her breathing faster, feel her chest rising and falling against him.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, and trailed them down her jawline. "I love you." he told her again, before capturing her lips in his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: All That Glitters**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl. Obv.**

**Summary: Four years after they graduated from Yale, Blair is engaged. Chuck is in Europe. On his 26th birthday, faced with the choice of staying in Europe or coming home to run Bass Industries, Chuck learns of her engagement, and goes home to win back the only thing he ever really wanted. **

**Author's Note: Back, trying to do this regularly. we're real excited about this story, so we are vowing to write to the end.**

**REVIEW!**

_My heads in Heaven, my soles are in hell,  
let's meet in the purgatory of my hips…_

"B!" Serena urged, rolling her eyes. "B, have you hear a word I just said?" Serena prompted, giving Blair a little shake. Blair feigned interest for a moment, and then sighed.

"No." she admitted, reaching for her martini and taking a long swallow. Serena arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Truthfully, I stopped listening...." she trailed off and finished her drink, signaling to the waitress for another one."I was never listening. And I can't do it. I can't go to dinner."

"What the hell is going on with you, B?" Serena asked. "Of course you're going to dinner. It's Thursday night dinner, we do it every week. Bart's holding it in your honor, so he obviously wants to tell you something. He invited your mother for God's sakes. And why are you drinking like Tanqueray is going out of style?"

Blair bit her lip, unsure of how to tell her what was preoccupying her. She winced as the memory of the previous night came rushing back.

_"I love you." he whispered, capturing her lips in a heart stopping kiss. She wrapped her arms his neck and pressed her body against his, feeling herself respond to him like she always had, like nothing had changed. Her breath caught when she felt him hard against her, and she was overcome with something she hadn't felt in so long she had almost forgotten it existed. She felt the intense and desperate desire of wanting someone, and it terrified her. She pulled away from and they stood a few tense feet apart, both of their chests heaving, staring at each other, with what felt like pure electricity between them. _

_"I don't think I can do this." she said breathlessly. He didn't push, he just stared at her. _

_"You're beautiful." he said. _

_"That won't work Chuck." she said softly, looking down. He took half a step closer to her to lift her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes. _

_"I'm not trying to work anything." he said. "You're beautiful." _

_"We shouldn't." Her voice was a breathless whisper now, and her feet were carrying her closer to him. She stopped before she closed the gap between them. _

Blair shuddered and shook away the memory, accepting her second drink from the waitress. She smiled brightly at Serena. "Nothing's wrong." she announced cheerfully. "I'm fine." She smiled at the waitress. "Thank you. Keep them coming."

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf." Serena said, ordering another drink as well, "I don't believe you and I command you to tell me the truth!" she said, using the line that always worked on Blair when they were seven. Blair sat on her hands, unable to stop the rest of last night from replaying in her minds eye.

_They were close now, too close. Her whole body was desperate for him, but she couldn't give in. "You're shaking." Chuck said. _

_"I want you." Blair admitted, horrified at how much she was saying that would be safer kept quiet. "But I can't take you." _

_"So give me you." he shot back. She regarded him for a moment, and he worried that had pushed her too far. "Blair, I need you." Their eyes locked for one more essential second before she practically jumped on him. Their kisses had been slow before, passionate, romantic even. Now it was wild and uncontrollable. His hand was under her dress in seconds as they kissed. She felt his finger push her panties aside and go directly to her most sensitive spot, causing her to cry out. With shaking hands, she undid his belt buckle, ripped the button open and yanked down his zipper, immediately reaching for him, feeling like she hadn't in years. She stroked him slowly; he always said teasing him was both her favorite hobby and most infuriating habit. His eyes glazed over, and she inhaled sharply as she felt him, remembering how much he filled her. Two of her fingers slipped inside of her, while his thumb stayed in the place that made her weak in the knees. She dug her free hand into his shoulder, feeling herself getting impossibly wet. _

_Their kiss broke, and they stared at each other, both slowing for a moment, before Blair found herself being thrown up against the huge bookcase lining the wall of his office. She was unbuttoning his shirt, and she didn't know how, but she felt her dress coming off, and then her bra, as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. "Fuck." she gasped. A few tricks with her free hand and his pants were around his ankles. "Chuck, I can't wait." _

_Before she knew what was happening, he was lifting her, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and she could feel him against her, pushing slowly, asking for permission. She bit her lip, hesitation clouding her mind again. She was engaged and this was wrong, and more importantly, it was the beginning of a downward spiral into the realm of Chuck Bass. He looked at her pleadingly, and her resolve melted again. All he had to do was push inches and he would be inside of her. She reached between them and stroked him a few more times, the tingling sensation between her legs increasing as she did; he was impossibly hard. _

_"Blair," gasped. The hesitation gave way to a frantic haze of desire only he could inspire. Instead of waiting for him, she pushed her hips forward. He immediately responded, pushing himself inside of her, and for the first time in four years, the sensation made Blair Waldorf scream. Without breaking contact, he took her to his desk, and cleared room for them. He started to set her down but she shook her head. She wanted to be on top._

"Blair!" Serena snapped as Blair worked her way through her second martini. "Out with it. Immediately!"

"My ass was on Chuck's desk last night." Blair whined.

"Oh my God!" Serena hissed. "You slept with Chuck?"

"Yes."

"At Bass Industries?"

"Yes!"

"On his _desk_?"

"Yes, Serena! Guilty! Oh my God, I feel like we're at Constance again."

"B, how did this happen?" Serena asked her mouth gaping open. Blair turned to her, eyes blazing.

"What the hell did you think was going to happen? You did this, Serena! You know how he gets to me, you know I have never been able to resist Chuck Bass, you had to know it was a matter of time!" Serena was finally and mercifully silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Yes, you should be." Blair snapped. They lapsed back into silence, and she winced.

_He lay back on his own desk, and she pinned his hands to the shiny mahogany surface, slowly beginning to work herself up and down on top of him, getting faster at an excruciatingly teasing pace. "Fuck, Blair." he panted, one hand sliding to the back of her neck and pulling her lips to his for a kiss. He sat up as their tongues wrestled, and flipped her over. _

"Hey guys." Jenny said, flying in, regarding each of them with a smile, and sitting down. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

Serena smirked and crossed her arms. "You lost of track of time doing what Blair was doing last night."

Jenny giggled. "Just tell the whole bar, Serena." she said, nudging her. Then she blinked. "I thought Marcus was in London."

"He is. Blair was doing Chuck."

"Weren't you just apologizing?" Blair snapped at Serena, glaring.

"Blair!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Serena." Blair mocked. "Little J."

"You do still love him!" Jenny exclaimed. Blair's eyes narrowed to slits and she stared murderously at her friends.

"Have you been bleaching fabrics in poor ventilation again, Jenny?" Blair asked.

"Please take this seriously." Serena said. Blair stared back and forth between the two of them as they sat facing her, suddenly feeling as though she were being interrogated. She felt herself getting hysterical.

"You know what Serena, you erase your last eight years of blissful happiness and imagine you're engaged to my esteemed step brother, who you're fairly certain you're not in love with, and you've just slept with Dan who until three days ago, you hadn't seen in four years, and tell me how rational and serious you think you would be!" She exploded. She downed her drink and the waitress set another one in front of her.

"You think I can't see everything is screaming don't marry Marcus, Blair? I see it! But I made a promise, and I can't just walk away from that!"

A look of recognition graced Serena's face as she gazed at her best friend. "You don't want to leave Marcus like Chuck left you." she said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous Serena." Blair said. "It's hardly the same thing."

"Yes. It's exactly the same thing." Serena said, nodding. "You had just seen the Gossip Girl blast that Chuck bought the ring. You guys were growing up and making these plans and then he was just gone. And you think you can fix yourself by not doing that to someone else?" Blair's head snapped up from her drink and she looked across the table at them. The three of them sat in silence for a long time, until Jenny spoke up.

"So how was it?" she asked. Serena watched as Blair's face changed from impassive to horrified, to angry, finally settling on a little smirk. The three of them burst out laughing in spite of the circumstances, and for the second time in an hour, Blair could have been back at Constance.

* * *

Chuck was nervous, and as a result, was pouring scotch down his throat like they had just announced they were going to stop making it. He was pacing although he tried desperately to stop himself. All he could think about was last night.

_If she looked gorgeous before, it was nothing compared to a naked Blair standing in front of him, holding her dress loosely in one hand. Her curls were mussed, her hair was everywhere. Her cheeks were flushed, her makeup smeared around her sparkling eyes. There were bite marks on her breasts and shoulders, and bruises on her hips and thighs from where he'd grabbed her. She was a goddess. To his surprise, a smile had graced her lips as she pulled her dress on. "Why are you staring?" _

_"Because I can't stop." _

The memory was enough to make him question his sanity. Who was he, he thought, checking his reflection in the mirror for the tenth time in as many minutes. Who was he, and where the hell was Chuck Bass? Telling her he hated Europe, loved her? That she was beautiful. He saw his father's reflection in the mirror behind him.

"That battle you're fighting right now?" Bart asked. "Between the hard working, caring, loving son of mine I know you can be, and the womanizing son of a bitch you think you should be? It's the reason you lost her last time. Don't make the same mistake again, Charles." Chuck turned to face his father in wonder.

"I know you can do this." Bart continued. "I knew when you came back that you were capable of realizing your potential. With the company, with Blair. All of it. You've already made me proud, Chuck." For a horrifying moment, Chuck thought his father was going to cry, and was afraid maybe he was too, but Bart reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"She loves you Charles." He said handing the box to Chuck, who opened it and gazed at the fantastic ring inside. It was perfect; it was Blair.

"Father, I had no idea we were that serious." Chuck quipped. Bart smiled.

"That's exactly what your mother said when she accepted this ring." he said, clapping Chuck on the shoulder and walking back to join Lily in the living room.


End file.
